


How To Draw A Perfect Circle

by qyburnsghost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, R Plus L Equals J, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyburnsghost/pseuds/qyburnsghost
Summary: Daenerys was never quite curious about her origins, only because she had heard it so many times. So when she was gifted an Ancestry subscription with a DNA relative finder by her good friend Missy, she didn’t think it would amount to much. That was until she one day got a ping, and where she least expected. This wasn’t a distant relative or some descendant, no, it was a secret. It had to be a mistake.Daenerys was already beside herself, unsure what to do. Should she tell someone? Did Rhaegar know? Her thoughts interrupted when she received a message from the unknown relative named Jon. She had to answer to know more, and then she could determine what to do
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 130
Kudos: 241





	1. Fuel To The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction by myself for myself so brace yourself. I’m sure there maybe a lot of weird errors or head-hopping POV.. oh well! If you like it, you like it, if you don’t, you don’t but I hope that you like it. 
> 
> Thank you to @ArielChelby and @Piehistory for believing in my ability to write this smutty tale and being my betas
> 
> Another warning, everyone is a bit OOC so like...expect it? It's an angst and smut tale so that's fun.
> 
> And another thing, join the jonerys discord, for actual lovers of jonerys... https://discord.gg/c7sXYBt

**Chapter 1: Fuel To The Fire**

Daenerys was never quite curious about her origins, only because she had heard it so many times. Her ancestors were from an old empire called _Valyria_ that no longer existed. The empire was filled with magic, riches, and treasures, and some of the most technologically advanced architecture in world history. However, it all disappeared in one afternoon after a _Pompeii style_ volcano devoured it whole. Their race and all the people like them ceased to exist, all turning to stone and charred remains. But not her family, legend tells it that their ancestor had a vision and quickly moved away from Valyria before the fiery disaster.

So when she was gifted an Ancestry subscription with a DNA relative finder by her good friend Missy, she didn’t think it would amount to much. Perhaps she would unearth descendants of Lysene escorts but there would be no guarantee they’d be related to her. That was until she one day got a ping, and where she least expected. This wasn’t a distant relative or some descendant, _no_ , it was a secret. It had to be a mistake.

It seemed impossible, a son of Rhaegar? She knew it was true, but the timeline couldn’t have worked. If he was Rhaegar's trueborn son, it would mean he was conceived when Aegon was a newborn, and Rhaenys was five. Rhaegar Targaryen was near perfect, with a spotless reputation, known as an adored husband, and a loving father.

Daenerys was already beside herself, unsure what to do. _Should she tell someone? Did Rhaegar know?_ Her thoughts interrupted when she received a message from the unknown relative named Jon. She had to answer to know more, and then she could determine what to do.

Jon: Hello, I think we’re related lol.

Dany: It seems we are, finally the subscription has paid off.

Jon: It definitely has for me, it’s been a week and you’re my first unknown match.

Dany: How have we never met before?

Jon: I guess it’s complicated.

Dany: I suppose we’ll figure it out, that’s what this place is for.

Jon: That's encouraging.

Dany: So you’re 25, I’m 26, we almost grew up together.

Jon: It seems that way.

Dany: Where have you been all this time?

She cringed at the question but she didn’t know exactly how to say, “Are you my brother’s long lost bastard?”

Jon: Parts of Westeros, Winterfell for a time, but moved to KL in my teens.

Dany: Wow, I bet we were so near but never met, or maybe we have.

Jon: I wonder, what do you look like?

Dany: Usually I wouldn’t send a pic to anyone but I would like to know my family and I can’t believe I got a match!

Jon: Is your hair silver??

Dany: Yea, we all have silver hair except one of us, I’m guessing you don’t?

Jon: My hair definitely is not silver, mine is jet black.

When she saw his photograph, she was wowed as to how attractive he was. Targaryens are known to be naturally good looking but he was so attractive, he was almost pretty.

Dany: You’re maybe only the second dark-haired relative, like my niece. It says you're a _Second Degree Consanguineous With Contrast_ _Match_... which would make you not my half brother but my nephew, who is somehow older than me lol.

Jon: That is kinda unusual but interesting. Why did you sign up?

Dany: It was a gift, I didn’t think I’d find anyone really. I know pretty much the whole family so this is a surprise. You?

Jon: Honestly? I know nothing of my father or his family, I just hoped to know at least something.

Dany: Well now you do.

Jon: Do you wanna video chat?

Dany: Definitely.

Daenerys knew she could video chat now but she looked a mess. Why should she care what she looks like? According to the website, he was a relative. Yet still, she wanted to look her best before seeing him and was as giggly as a schoolgirl.

About a day later she finally started video chatting with him. He was as handsome in the photograph as he was in motion. For a few weeks, they spoke almost every afternoon when he got off from work. Daenerys normally could go days without talking to someone outside of work emails and calls, she found people exhausting but not Jon.

He had legally taken his mother’s last name, Stark, but had gained the nickname, Jon Snow, because he was raised in the North. It was natural to talk to him and quite easy to tell him just about anything. The pair even sometimes fell asleep while talking. They decided it would be more beneficial to meet in person to further discuss their relation and work out a plan for him to meet the rest of the family.

xx

Daenerys was fairly anxious to meet Jon for the first time. What would she find about Rhaegar and the truth of his existence, and why had she only known him until now? And without the subscription to the DNA service, would she have ever had this opportunity at all? She was startled when she heard the door knock. She took a deep breath, straightened her clothes before opening the door. She silently prayed this would go all well.

As she opened the door she felt off guard by his appearance. He was much more attractive in person.

“Well, hello Jon..wow you have curly hair like us!” She flinched at her statement, but she was lost for words. They had conversed often via webcam, the dialogue coming easy like wind, but seeing him made her stumble.

He was a bit taller than her, with a nice build, muscle toned arms, and a dazzling smile. He dressed in all black matching his inky, shiny, black hair.

He gave her a generous hug as a greeting, almost lifting her petite frame off the floor. And he smelled delightful yet strange, the blend of spearmint, cigarettes, and rubbing alcohol. He likely used the gum and alcohol to mask the smell of his habit, but the mixture was curious and alluring.

“Yes, it seems I do. We also have the same eye color. Never thought I’d see a violet-eyed person beside me.” He regarded her, his eyes roaming her entire person.

And it was an intense violet, she didn’t notice that in the video chats. Her family was the only one she knew that had that eye color on this side of the globe. She heard of the amethyst eyes of Starfall and Essos but not here. It was only more confirmation of their blood.

Feeling his arms around her had a different effect than she expected. She knew he was good-looking but seeing him in the flesh made her feel odd. She felt a heat feeding off of him leading straight to her womanhood.

She started to reconsider the outfit she had selected. She wore a red, flowery sundress, her legs exposed to the air, and lace underwear with no shorts. If he had this impact on her in five minutes, what would a day do? Perhaps, she just didn’t feel well, her mind playing tricks, surely she wasn’t attracted to her own blood. _Surely_.

“Come in, come in, I just need to grab my sweater, and then we can head to the cafe.” She said.

Jon strolled into her downtown apartment, it was extravagant compared to what he lived in. It was spacious yet intimate, welcoming, and inviting. He could hear the city buzzing and some of the seagulls coming from her balcony that faced the sea. It had cream-colored walls with gold emblems of dragons in some areas. She told him that it was believed their ancestors rode dragons, fairly absurd, but with no homeland left, who knows what was true?

He stared around, examining in person what he only witnessed in the background of their late-night chats. He noticed the photographs of what he guessed was his family, not like he really knew, he never met them, or ever got to know them.

She asked him to drive, saying she wasn’t particularly fond of it. Like his hair and clothing, he drove a black car, an older two-door sports car. When he turned the ignition, powerful, dark, industrial rock music began booming. He forgot to switch it off before he got out.

“Wow, we like the same music as well.” She chirped merrily.

He looked at her suddenly with an astonished expression.

“ _What_? I like all sorts of music, but especially this, you can turn it back up.” Daenerys said.

And he did, surprisingly singing along and talking between chats like old friends. It was all occurring so naturally to her.

xx

It was turning out to be a pleasant coffee date. No, not _date_ , a reunion of something that’s never happened before. She told him more of their family such as their histories, the holidays, about his father and his half-siblings, as well as his grandparents, who were long dead now.

“It appears I’ve missed my chance with my grandparents,” Jon said as his eyes shifted down with a frown.

“You didn’t miss much...I mean, yes, you missed my mother, she was... magnificent.”

Her words started to wander off. Rhaella was the best of them, gentle and good. A woman filled with charity and love, treating everyone with compassion. No one would believe she was married to a monster and produced another monstrosity. She deserved better, but looking at Jon’s somber reaction to the family tales, _no one gets what they deserve._

“And my...umm..grandfather…?”

“He was.. _grandfather_.” She responded with contempt.

He appeared to understand, what exactly, she didn’t know but she didn’t wanna ruin their chat with tales of the horrors Aerys put her through; the terrors both of her and her mother went through.

She felt the pull again and took his hand gazing into his melancholy orbs. She stared at him a bit too long, shifting her eyes to his half-eaten croissant. “You haven’t missed everything. There is still Rhaegar and your siblings. I know they’d be pleased to meet you, I just know it.”

The more Daenerys told Jon about his family, the more he started to feel like perhaps he shouldn’t meet them. They had this whole life without him. Wouldn’t knowing he exists destroy them? And if what his mother says is true then this was already a mistake. Lyanna’s truth was that he almost didn’t exist.

She was young and he was powerful and charming. He instantly swept her off her feet and dropped her just as fast. Promised her a life of stability and commitment, something she lacked but he gave her neither. He tossed her some cash and told her to rid him of this world and she almost did. She took the cash and ran away to start over with a newborn baby boy and a fresh chance at life. She finally had unconditional love in a new baby boy, but children shouldn’t bear the weight of adults. She hid away the sorrow as well as she thought but she didn’t fool Jon. He could see the vacant stare in her eyes when she appeared to watch him play or the string of boyfriends who would never stay. The void was deep for love and no one could ever fill it, not even him.

“How can you be sure?” He said nervously.

“Your half-siblings are half Dornish as I told you, they are more understanding and progressive than you can imagine. Sometimes I wonder why they are still here, Dorne and its people are more incredible than this place ever could be. “

“Then why haven’t you moved there?” Jon questioned.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter where I move, it will be shit no matter where I go.” She spoke unintentionally. _It’s not wise to speak ill of yourself, it makes people uncomfortable and friendless as she found herself._

She expected him to recoil, but instead, he gripped her hand tighter, rubbing his thumb over her skin. There was the pull again, the taste of fire, the sensation of warmth. She felt it in her heart and she felt it _there_ again.

“I’ll try.” And he meant it. After all, this is what this all was for, to ultimately meet them all and finally complete the puzzle of his existence.

They drove back to her place, she was so excited, and she didn’t want the night to end. She invited him back inside, telling him they should get to know each other better. They relaxed on her large sofa and she made them some earl grey tea.

They talked more about the Targaryens and his childhood and life. He recounted how he came to purchase the ancestry subscription to discover exactly what he found. In spite of years of his mother telling him to forget the other half of him. He told her about his mother and how she spoke of this other family. Never quite explaining who or what exactly, only that he shouldn't bother with his father or them.

Lyanna was more than heartbroken about what transpired in her youth, she was jaded. The emptiness his mother had in her heart, started to form a void in his. While Lyanna drowned her sorrows in bad relationships and depression, he soaked his pain in rage. He recounted to her how regularly he got into fights, how he ended up in trouble with the law, and even had a short stint in a gang. He said it wasn’t until his uncle Benjen recommended the military that he saw some purpose. It would be a place to temper his wrath or at least exercise it in another way. He believed it was his wolf nature that made it so, but she thinks it was a sleeping dragon within.

The couple sat closely as they chatted, maybe too close, but it felt right so he didn’t move. Occasionally their hands or thighs bumping against each other as the night went, they would pause and then continue. She noticed him peeping at her tanned thighs peeking from her sundress, constantly revealing itself as they laughed and talked. She started to feel urges she knew she shouldn’t, the same cravings she felt the moment she met him.

She went and grabbed a heavy photo album of the family. At the time it seemed like a great idea, but quickly she realized it was a mistake.

He stared at the photographs of his family, what was supposed to be for him, and he felt an overwhelming sadness. The demons he had long buried seem to be remanifesting themselves. All of his former anger and ferocity was really just a desire for family and a father, to see his mother smiling for once. His father appeared to love his siblings but not him.

Daenerys realized that perhaps she should close the album and move to something else. She looked him in his eyes and took his hand to provide him support. His eyes were dark and watering unshed tears. She brought her other hand and ran it across his face tenderly.

“I’m sorry Jon. I don’t know what I was thinking. I should’ve been aware of how hard this would be for you. “

“It’s all right, I didn’t realize how difficult it would be either,” he replied, as he melted into her embrace. She watched his face and his red eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he shut his eyes, inhaling her honeyed breath. Sensing he needed more comfort she kissed his nose. She apologized more and more, soon kissing his jaw.

Jon opened his eyes and they fell on Daenerys' lips as they began to kiss. The kisses started slowly and innocent, soon evolving into lustful and sensual. Promptly he grabbed her and sat her on his lap, she kissed him as she grinded into him.

_Yes, the sundress was a mistake._

As there was not much protection between her cunt and his jeans. She could feel her clit moving against his erection — _her nephew's erection_. The thought gave her presence of mind causing her to stop them. They heaved as their foreheads touched.

“I don’t know what came over me, I’m full of slip-ups today, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Daenerys said, her eyes watering. She got up hastily, corrected her dress, and went outside to her balcony.

She retrieved her cigarettes, something she only did when she was truly stressed. She peered over to the city streets and inhaled the sea salt coming from the distant waters, trying to pull herself together. _This was supposed to be a chance to find family and make a friend, what have I done?_

He trailed behind her, then stood next to her, eyes staring into the nighttime air. He was just as confused as she was.

“Then I guess you felt it, too?” He asked.

She felt lightheaded hearing those words. Had he felt the same _longing_ as she felt when she first laid eyes upon him? _Did he feel it at the cafe? Did he still feel it as she shamelessly kissed him and perverted a moment of familial bonding?_

She studied his face as he removed the cigarette from her fingers and fixed it to his lips. He was tempting, she shouldn’t feel this way but for some reason, she couldn’t help it. Daenerys considered what they were doing.

“I don’t know what happened. When you opened the door and I saw you, an overpowering urge came over me..” he looked down at her into her eyes and passed over her shape lustfully. “...greater than any feelings I ever had, maybe even more than my past anger issues.”

Unnatural desire, Daenerys was stunning, yes, but what he felt was more than attraction. It was uncontrollable, uncomfortable, and completely unholy. It was the feeling of unconditional love and insatiable lust. It was incomprehensible, it made no sense. Why did he have to feel this way? And it appeared she felt the same.

“I’ve never felt this either. Maybe it will go away…It’s probably just too emotional for us, you know, discussing the past like this. It was just a kiss, I mean we can still stop. It's like nothing happened.” As she said the words, she looked at him and she knew it was a lie. The warmth crept up her neck, even in the chilly night breeze it was too difficult to resist him.

She abruptly went back inside trying her best not to repeat the same mistake, it wasn’t right, this _wasn’t_ the plan. But he followed her.

They started looking at the family albums again but it wasn’t the same. She thought if they stood and looked at the photos it wouldn’t cause the same predicament until their hands brushed against each other.

Suddenly they were kissing once more, his arm encircling around her waist, tugging her close. His deliberate and torturous kisses started to make her wet again. Her flimsy panties surely would not contain it all. He ceased kissing her and got down on his knees, lifting her dress.

“It’s distracting, I can smell _it_.” He husked.

As he pushed his nose against her clothed cunt. She watched him, feeling shame and lust, adding more to her dilemma. Her panties were so damp he could only peel them down. There she was bare before his face as he stared at her weeping sex.

“Is this all for me?” He said darkly.

She looked away as she mumbled, “Yes.”

“But I’m your nephew.”

She felt outraged at his words, she felt swamped with humiliation and baseness. She attempted to shut her thighs as he caught and held them open. He recognized his teasing was a mistake. He kept her thighs apart, inhaling the sweet scent making his mouth water.

“Look, Dany. I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t care. I’ve been denied so many things in my life. I won’t be deprived of this.”

And before she knew it his warm tongue swiped her clit. She was stunned, yet she parted her legs for him to dig in. His eyes closing as he savored the taste, she heard him hum as if she were a delicious dessert. She could have fainted seeing him down there earnestly massaging her clit with his tongue, his eyes opening to watch her come undone.

Only a week ago, they found each other, setting up a meeting of what should have been a family reunion. And only eight hours ago they had finally met and shared family memories and optimistic scenarios. Yet here they were, in her kitchen, surrounded by family albums, his tongue in her cunt, her hand in his hair, her hips rocking back and forth on his lips. And they were about to do even more lewd, depraved things to each other.

He ate her out like a famished man at a buffet, his tongue swaying her clit from left to right, her juices dripping down his beard. She studied him and those violet eyes that matched her own as he helped himself.

She tried to remind herself that it wasn’t right but it felt too delicious to care and he certainly didn’t either. She followed his other hand as it disappeared underneath his shirt, quickly realizing he was pleasuring himself as he consumed her. The thought too much to handle as she lost it, grinding her soaking cunt all over his lips and tongue. It was the most powerful orgasm of her life but what she didn’t know was that there many more to come.

Jon rose, his lips coated in her essence, Daenerys realized there was no turning back. The flame was ignited and they needed more.

She couldn’t stop herself as she kissed his wet coated jaw. She could taste herself on his lips and on his tongue. The kisses were lecherous and sensual. His tongue stroking hers and occasionally biting her bottom lip, granting her a taste of what he had done. She squeaked as Jon picked her up and put on her counter next to the photo albums.

_This is so wicked._

Her thoughts were forgotten as she saw his engorged cock for the first time as he dropped his pants. It was fat and veiny, the tip already leaking with seed. If she had a condom, she would retrieve it but it had been ages since she had been touched. It had been so long she winced as the head of his cock attempted to breach her tight opening.

“Did I hurt you?” Jon asked with concern.

“It’s okay, it’s been a while.” She muttered shyly.

He held her face in his hand, tenderly kissing her before trying again. “I’ll be gentle.”

He finally fit the head of his cock inside, painful and tender as he bottomed out inside of her.

“Fuck….. this is so tight... So warm and gods, so wet.” He murmured, shuddering.

She could only whimper in response, feeling so full and complete.

She put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, feeling him steadily build momentum until he was fucking her mercilessly.

Daenerys hadn’t much experience with love or sex but she knew this is more than she would have ever felt even if she had. Her cunt accommodated his cock like it belonged to her, like he was born to be inside of her. She was ashamed about how she could let this happen, but she didn’t want it to end.

“I’m so full, Jon. This feels so right, you belong inside me.” She started to whine in his ear, her words egging him on.

Jon’s thrusts started becoming erratic as he continued to slam into her.

It all became too much for Daenerys as he hit just the right spot, his groans and grunts making her lose herself. She couldn’t hold on, her climax tearing through her small body, the first penetrative orgasm of her life. Her cunt spasmed, milking his cock, grasping for all of his seed. Her breaking caused him to lose all control, pulling out neglected as he drowned her cunt. The pair held on to each other for dear life trying to catch their breath.

As they pulled apart, they stared in each other’s eyes, like in a trance. The kitchen counter dripped with their mixture, the family albums that surrounded them disregarded.

Jon picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, gently laying her on the bed. The couple took off what was left of their clothes, Daenerys drawing back the cover for him. She felt more alive than she ever had with him.

For a short while they cuddled before doing it again and again, her sheets soon soaked in sweat and cum. They would clean up later but for now, they fell asleep in each other's arms as the sun started to rise.

She awoke mid-day, Jon’s arms encompassing her, she felt safe and thoroughly fucked. She peeked through the door to see the kitchen light still on, their clothes skewed about the floor. The reality of what they had done hitting her all at once. She felt a mixture of uncertainty, arousal, guilt, and selfishness all at once. She wondered how he felt and if he regretted it.

She kissed his forehead waking him.“Good Morning” she whispered, unsure of herself.

“Good morning, Dany.”

“Dany?”

“Yea, you don’t like it?”

“I like it, my family calls me that.” She cringed inwardly. _And he is your family, nude in your bed, his dried seed between your thighs._

“Then I’m in good company.” He grabbed her into his arms, giving her a kiss.

Her doubts began to fade but not entirely gone. She melted into his embrace, sighing and closing her eyes.

Hesitantly she questioned, “How do you feel?”

“I feel great.” Jon said as he stroked her arm, gazing at the ceiling. He appeared completely unfazed by what happened.

“So you’re fine with what we did?” She was a bit shocked.

A big smile crossed his features, “More than good. You?”

“I don’t know.” And she didn’t know how to feel, it felt strange yet inevitable.

They continued to lay in bed nestled in each other’s arms savoring each other’s company. She fiddled with his hands, feeling them grip hers. His coarse hands were all over her and inside her just a few hours ago, she thought.

As her fingers traced his palm she noticed something she didn’t see the night before. No longer obstructed by a watch, there were faint scars of cuts across his wrist, the longest mark going straight down. She understood what that meant. She stroked them tenderly.

“What happened Jon?” She whispered sorrowfully.

He glanced off into the distance. He supposed she would have to know his struggles eventually, he just didn’t think it would be like this.

He took a deep breath, “I felt responsible for my mother’s grief. I brought her so much trouble since my conception. I felt the world would be... _she_ would be better if I didn’t exist. And seeing those family photo albums and I see how happy you all look, perhaps I was right.”

He didn’t mention the accident that really solidified the darker reason his mother was broken. How his uncle and grandfather died in a car crash looking for Lyanna while she was off with Rhaegar, an older married man. And how she never moved on from it, never forgave herself or Rhaegar for leaving her right after. He should not wish to meet his father, but he had to know what was possible, what was out there.

It was selfish of her to taint this family meeting, the guilt she didn’t feel suddenly choked her. “Don’t say that. I’m happy you exist. Maybe if you were around, I’d be normal and not like this,” she started to stammer on her words, “father..my brother. Gods, I wasn’t raised like your siblings. There were many moments like in the photos, but I didn’t get to experience them all. Instead, I grew up with a pretend happy family, while other things happened behind doors. It wasn’t until I was 16 I got to see what a real, loving family could be like. Except by then, it was too late. I was still luckier than most but,” she hid her face in his neck unable to continue on. She had never told anyone this but like last night, it was just natural with him.

He clutched her close and kissed her temple. “You seem better than normal.”

“Normal people have friends. Normal people don’t _fuck_ their relatives.” Daenerys lamented.

“Then I guess we’re both weirdos. _Must run in the family._ ” He joked, he wanted to cheer them up from such a rough subject matter.

That made her smile but then a frantic thought came to her. “I’m not on birth control, shit! What time is it? I need to go to the pharmacy before it closes!” She gasped.

She anticipated terror to grace his features, but instead, warmth did.

“It’s okay, I’ll take you.” He said as he took her hand.

Things were different now, better or worse she wasn’t sure. They journeyed to the pharmacy, listening to music but now holding hands as he drove.

She got there just in time, fortunately, getting a prescription for Plan B. Her and Jon walked around in the meantime, discussing their family, getting snacks, and already making arrangements for later.

Treacherous thoughts began to fill her head as she waited for the prescription. _Maybe I should go on birth control, then he can fill me any..._

“Hey, Daenerys! Fancy seeing you here!” She heard from a familiar voice. It was a coworker from her job. She often did work from home to avoid contact with people but she still had to check in once or twice a week. She was wealthy, she didn’t need to work, but she needed purpose at least.

“Hey...Jorah is it..? How’s it going?”

“Who is this?” Jorah eyed Jon suspiciously.

“Oh, this is Jon, my ne...”

“New friend. Hello Jorah, nice to meet you.” Jon interjected.

_What was he doing? Why would he say that?_

“Ahh….a friend. Nice to see you with some friends, a pretty girl like you should have friends. Perhaps now _we_ can be friends.” The words made her recoil inside. He frequently tried to make small talk with her the limited time she was there, but Jorah never looked at her face, instead, his creepy eyes would roam her body.

“Heh, I’m taking it slow, one at a time,” she chuckled nervously as Jon possessively put his arm around her.

Daenerys never intended on herself becoming a recluse with limited human contact. Her life wasn’t always this way but, she just oftentimes found herself alone. The longer she stayed away from people, the harder it was to make friends when she was actually with them. She became a self-fulfilling prophecy. She did have two good childhood friends, Missy and Grey, but after their wedding, they quickly moved away to take care of Missy’s last living relative in Naath. She spoke to them periodically during the day but it didn’t quell the loneliness. She also had her niece and nephew, Aegon and Rhaenys, but even with them, she felt a million miles away.

Jorah regarded them curiously before saying farewell.

“What the hell, Jon?”

“ _After what we’ve done_ , it’s probably not wise to tell people what I am to you.”

“What about the family? They will soon know of your existence.”

“Maybe..not yet”

“Not yet? I fucked up. Oh, gods. I didn’t wanna keep you away from the family any more than you already have. We can't do this again. ” Daenerys lamented.

“It’s fine, Dany. I’m not ready yet, anyways —not anymore. Plus, I am not entirely away from my family.” He said playfully, referring to her. _But we don’t act like family_ , she thought.

xx

As Jon drove Daenerys home, she thought about quickly things were moving and how right it felt. It felt like some beautiful fantasy, a truly fucked up one.

He grabbed her hand as they started becoming accustomed to, shaking her away from her deep thoughts.

She invited him inside again, she was worried about taking this new contraception alone. She was right to be. It was a three-day system and the first day she was nauseated out of her mind.

Jon found soup and fed it to her. It had only been 24 hours yet he was taking care of her, like the lust, the feeling of some sort of love was just as overwhelming. He was so supportive, getting into bed with her, spooning, and stroking her stomach for her.

In spite of her infirmity, she still felt the urge to be taken by him again. She knew if it weren’t for this mishap they’d be here in her bed, having their fill of one another.

“How do you feel now? Do you really regret what we did?” Jon inquired. She turned around to face him, dragging his hand back to massage her stomach some more. Dangerous, twisted thoughts invading her mind again, if she felt better she would place his hand much lower.

“Honestly, I should, but I don't. But I think we shouldn’t do it anymore. It’s too risky. We just had a misstep.”

“How precisely is it in an accident that I end up licking your cunt and fucking you?” He said as he gently, grabbed her waist, pulling her toward before releasing her. His crude words stirred the need again. She backed away slightly to keep her distance, trying not to give in to her worst impulses. She couldn’t allow lust to poison his chance at meeting Rhaegar and the siblings, he had suffered enough.

“Jon….” She said in warning.

“Fine, we’ll stop. No one knows and no one has to know. We’ll be ‘normal’, just good family friends.” He grumbled sarcastically.

Another lie. Family and friends don’t cuddle and hold each other intimately but neither of them bothered to disentangle from one another. This addictive bond between them was proving to be difficult.

He changed subjects, “so what do you like to do for fun?”

“Well… It’s actually cheesy, but I love turning on old 80’s horror films as background noise or just to watch them or get a good laugh. You?” Daenerys chuckled.

“Mostly hiking and camping, outdoor activities. I find nature peaceful compared to the city. The animals, trees, the fresh air, the quiet is beneficial for my mental well-being I think.” Jon said.

“Hmm... I have never done it before. I wouldn’t mind giving that a try. When I’m better we could try many things together. It will be good for us to spend time to learn more about each other.”

A solemn expression passed over his face.“What are they like?”

“Rhaegar… I didn’t grow up with him, he was an adult with a family by the time I was born.”

A _family_ , he thought, so it was true. His father had stepped out on his family for a brief affair. How was he ever going to meet him, a ghost from his past in blood and flesh?

“The _good king_ Rhaegar, they jokingly call him. He’s a strong silent type, sort of like you, always brooding. He may as well be perfect.” Daenerys joked.

_Yea, right,_ he thought.

“He is always contributing to impoverished families, giving free concerts for charity, volunteering at hospitals. He’s a true philanthropist. He’s adored by everyone but rather private. I think it will be fine. We had hiccups when I was a teenager, but I’ve seen the good he’s done. It will be fine.”

“Viserys?” Jon questioned.

“He’s... I don’t know what he is. She sighed, thinking of the mini Aerys that she was so grateful was never around. “You likely won’t meet him even if you wanted. He only returns when he needs the cash.”

“And my ‘siblings’?”

“Well, Aegon is incredibly book smart. He’s really into literature and history. He’s studying to be a historian for the major library downtown. Rhaegar would prefer he work with his industry but Aegon considers it vapid. And I suppose it is, but dragonglass is more than just fine jewelry; it’s a part of numerous essential things in the world.”

It was a reminder of wealth he never got to see. _Would Rhaegar want him to work with him? Would he pay for a therapist so he wouldn’t have had to join the army for relief? No, he wouldn’t even need to see a doctor at all._

“Rhaenys is independent but super extroverted. She’s not serious like Aegon. She will likely work in dragonglass one day and use her gemology degree but for now, she just parties. But I believe she’s getting serious about it, but probably not in the way Rhaegar would want.”

“And what about you, are you doing what Rhaegar would want?”

“Likely not, but at least I’m in the industry. I do computer work for one of his companies, often from home. I didn’t care what I did, as long as I could be left alone.”

“Why don’t you like people?”

“Oh, I do...I think. Oh, I don’t know! Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. I crave to be around them, and as soon as I am I can’t wait to get away from them. Except you. You’re not like everyone else.” Her eyes lingered on the entirety of him.

“Who knows maybe I am, you don’t know me.” He shrugged.

“But I feel like I do know you, like I always have. It makes no sense.” She wondered, she pondered more on what she felt and why it felt so intense.

“Not for me either. Do you think we’d be like this if we grew up together?”

“Probably not.”

“I’m beginning to feel glad we didn’t.” He jested.

Her brows furrowed. “Don’t say that. Not yet at least.”

“Alright.”

“What about you, do you like people _Mr. I Wear All Black Everywhere, Drive Black Cars and Listen To Sad, Dark Music?”_ He pinched her side, causing her to giggle.

“People are okay. I’m not too crazy about them but they aren’t complete nuisances. I prefer being around my army buddies at least, maybe you could meet them. They are as brooding as me.”

“One at a time Jon.” One _friend_ at a time, but still they were in each other's arms, Jon lightly stroking her sides and stomach, keeping the nausea at bay. They fell asleep that way. He awoke to return to his apartment to retrieve fresh clothes. She considered offering her shower to him, but she knew somehow she would find herself in there with him.

“Do you want me to come back later and take care of you?” As he stood at the threshold of her door, her hand in his.

“You don’t have to do all that.” Daenerys sighed.

“Well, it _is_ my fault.” The comment drawing her back to her on that counter, his seed trickling down, the white fluid coating her thighs. And how he filled her over and over that night.

“If you want.” Daenerys gave in, knowing where it would lead.

“Be back tonight then.” Jon subconsciously grabbed her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes widened as he froze.

“It was on the cheek,” he said sheepishly.

As he backed out of her driveway, she already missed him. She had spent years isolated but suddenly there was this need for companionship.

xx

Jon recounted the last 48 hours. He was so overcome with conflicting emotions when she opened the door, he had to pull her in for a hug. She was petite with his amethyst eyes and his full lips, she was unquestionably his blood. She smelled as delicious as she looked and she tasted even sweeter.

It was a whirlwind from how a simple meeting became this _thing._ He didn’t understand it and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. He just wanted her in every way he could have her.

He rushed to his apartment to clean up and pack a bag to get back quickly. It was all happening so suddenly but he had never been so certain of something in his life. Every time they finished, they found themselves touching, kissing, and trying to fuck on every surface until the sun came up. His member was positively sore from filling her. Once the fire ignited they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

For the first time, he had awoken relaxed, her presence soothing him. It felt like all the rage was drowned with her touch. Did he finally look forward to life instead of death?

They promised to stop but subconsciously he knew it would be impossible, but he would try for her. Even if he got nothing more out of his quest to find his father, this would be enough.


	2. You’re the Ocean and I'm Good at Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe if he had been there she wouldn’t have been so broken. He wouldn’t have grown up so angry. He wouldn’t have tried to end his life. Maybe they could have protected each other. They would have had each other in all the madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope the wait wasn’t too long. I was debating hurrying and giving half the chapter just to get something going but @ArielChelby stopped me! Thank you for that... So now you get the whole chapter!
> 
> Thank you @ArielChelby and @PieHistory for beta-ing for me and a special secret someone who didn’t want the smutty credit for helping with a few raunchy lines.
> 
> And another thing, join us at the jonerys discord, for *actual lovers* of jonerys... https://discord.gg/c7sXYBt

****

**Chapter 2: You’re the Ocean and I'm Good at Drowning**

After two weeks of hanging out, they were doing well. Outside of being perhaps too cuddly, they hadn’t slipped up once. During their time together she found out not only did they enjoy the same music, but they also had similar ideas and beliefs. The pair could talk for hours about anything and still, they slept in the same bed when they could. They picked up a late dinner and returned back to her apartment to watch the movies she spoke of. Tonight they were watching _Slumber Party Massacre_ , a gory but funny cult classic about a lunatic killing popular cheerleaders. She had bought his favorite snacks to get him interested as he wasn’t much of a movie fan.

“How did you know I like these kinds of gummy worms and beef jerky?” Jon beamed.

“You got some that time at the pharmacy, remember, and the other day you ate a whole bag of mine when I was asleep.”

“I did, didn’t I?” He joked. “Sorry about that.”

“Besides how else would I get you here for a weird movie?” Daenerys smiled.

“I would be here even if we were gonna watch paint dry.”

That warmed her heart in ways it shouldn’t.

The pair was laying on her large couch snuggled up, sure it was strange, but not as inappropriate as it was the first time they met. His hand rubbing her back and her hand laying on his clothed hard chest as they enjoyed the campy flick. Daenerys had seen how beautifully built he was, underneath the litany of scars was a smooth, rock hard, toned chest. _He must have worked very hard to maintain such beauty._ She found her hands sneaking under his shirt to feel it absentmindedly. The heat had found her again.

“Who knew so much gore came out of the 1980s? What is this rated?” He inquired while not noticing her wandering hands.

“R of course.” She said smugly, her hand involuntarily moving lower. A vulgar sex scene came as the killer was sneaking through a window. One of the cheerleaders and her more experienced jock boyfriend were doing it for the first time. The raunchy scene making her subconscious thoughts wander to dark places. She found her small hands palming his clothed cock, feeling it come alive between her fingers. The desperate moans coming from the screen pushing her further as her hands slipped past his black sweatpants into his boxers. She heard his breath hitch, his eyes shifting from the screen to hers. Daenerys wondered what it would taste like if she were to rub the head and shaft on her tongue.

“I should stop...” she looked up at him, continuing to massage his cock, her thumb whispering over the weeping tip, his expression blank. His cock was already leaking for her, the sick thought making her heart pound.

“One _friend_ at a time?” he shakily asked, reminding her of what they promised, _to be friends, to be family, to not cross the line again_. She couldn’t stop, she exposed it to the cool night air, jerking the heavy muscle further. She could hear Jon’s grunts, trying to control his breathing, this only encouraged her further. Daenerys released his cock, leaving it bobbing on his abdomen. She got on her hands and knees, across from him and hovered over it. She held a thirst for it as it was inches from her mouth, she couldn’t wait to swallow it whole.

The TV moans turned into screams as she tasted his thick cock. She said they would stop this, but it was foolish to think that could happen. His pants were the most delightful thing she ever heard, overshadowing the movie playing.

“Your mouth is so hot….Fuck! I’m not gonna last.”

Her tongue swirled around the head, her cheeks hollowing out to suction it. His hips begin to thrust up into her throat, making her mouth water. She could taste the precum drip against her tongue, signaling promised release upon him, she loved how it tasted. His fat cock filled her small mouth repeatedly, as his hands kneaded her back and bottom, encouraging her ministrations.

“Dany...I’m gonna cum.” He said in warning, his back arching, as she alternated between jerking and sucking rhythmically.

His release cut through him; his groans filled the room. Humming happily, she sucked at him as if it were for dear life. Only his seed could quench her killing thirst and she swallowed every sweet drop he gave her.

Daenerys licked up the excess and put him back in his boxers and pants. Her hands were shaky and her mind reeling with what she had just done.

He was heaving trying to collect himself. Jon took his thumb, catching some of his leftover seed on her chin, and pushed the excess into her mouth, her lips wrapping around his finger, her eyes boring into his wicked ones. He kissed her lewdly, tasting leftover seed on her tongue, it was debased the way they did things with each other. As the kiss broke, she looked at Jon sorrowfully, she had lost control of herself and she was ashamed. He understood, he didn’t fault her for breaking, there was no possible way they could avoid this without keeping away altogether. He put his arm around her and she confessed in a low whisper, her eyes looking up to him, “I couldn’t stop.”

xx

They continued the same routine but with less care, losing her guilt with each new kiss and each time he finished in her. They were enjoying getting to know one another and having alone time, learning their familial bonds, their personalities, and their bodies, it was moving at a rapid pace. And for the first time in years, Daenerys didn’t feel isolated.

She eventually did get on birth control realizing how much she relished his seed in her hole, another sick game of theirs. She never thought she’d be this vulnerable with any man. She concluded she’d never obtained love but maybe she had, _as wrong as it was._

He realized he also fancied those cheesy films just as much as her, their favorite pastime was viewing them. Of course, the hobby couldn’t be wholesome, oftentimes his hard cock resting in her mouth as she sucked it periodically through the movie for extra satisfaction.

A moon had passed and he still hadn’t met the family. One evening in his small apartment which she had to admit was quite modest for a Targaryen, _he should have more, a trust fund like her, not her shit brother Viserys,_ she invited him to a family dinner. Each month the Targaryens had dinner, to catch up on what occurred during the month. It would be her, Rhaegar, Rhaenys, Aegon, and sometimes Viserys when he wasn’t a bender snorting his inheritance off hookers.

They were looking for another movie to watch as they lounged on his couch. She was curled up in his arms, trying to decide what mood they wanted to set. In the silence of the click of the menu and their breathing, Daenerys began, "They have supper every month, you know. Rhaegar, Rhaenys, Aegon... and myself."

"You've told me." Jon interjected quickly, knowing where the conversation was going, he kept his eyes focused on the menu trying to block out all the feelings that come with the inevitable.

“It's coming up again this Friday. You should attend. This is your chance.” Daenerys attempted to smile.

“Why? I’m content with what I have.” He said roughly.

“But you deserve more. Aegon and Rhaenys also deserve to know their brother.”

“But would Rhaegar want to? Dany, what do you think he’ll say to the baby he wanted aborted? What will my siblings think about their father sneaking off on their late mother? It would never work. I mean, who are we kidding? You’re the only good thing I’ve had in a long time. I don’t wanna ruin this.”

“But--”

He cut her off. “I can’t lose this.”

He was stubborn but she understood. They were being foolish. Did she really believe he could walk in there, be accepted; and their sick relationship, too? But she still wished.

xx

**Midnight In The Forest**

As time passed, being around Jon gave her more confidence in the idea of being more open to people. Daenerys agreed to go camping with Jon and his friends. Over the months she got to know his army buddies: Sam, Val, Theon, Edd, and Tormund. She wasn’t too sure about how it would go, as she hadn’t camped before but if she was with Jon, she didn’t mind what they did. It would be a weekend trip filled with games, drinking, campfires, kayaking, fishing, and biking.

They had to purchase all sorts of gear for her and a new, bigger tent for her and Jon. Usually, this would be too much to handle, too many people, and too much action but Jon helped her relax and showed there is more to life than her four walls. Daenerys did more in these few months than she did in the last five years and she was grateful for it.

“Lots of insects here Jon, oh gods, maybe we should have got that airstream. I would have paid for it.” Daenerys yelped, looking around seeing a big spider and ants marching through the leaves on the ground.

“Don’t worry, I'll protect you,” He chuckled, his words thoughtful, pulling her close. “Besides how strange would it be if we have a fancy camper to sleep in and everyone else is roughing it?”

“You have a point. Next time, just us and an airstream.”

“I promise.”

Daenerys glanced around and tiptoed to plant a kiss on his nose. He loved these little adorable moments.

Her brows then furrowed. “No sex tonight though. I don’t want them to hear.”

“You’ll just be quiet..” He said, pulling her into his arms.

“Jon...” She pushed him away hoping no one had seen them. One day they would have to tell everyone their roots and they couldn’t let moments like this be seen.

“We are definitely getting a camper next time.” He chortled.

xx

The day began with a hike with the group through the woods. The forest was beautiful yet haunting. Her hand itched to hold his in such a picturesque place. The crisp air, songbirds chirping, the greenery of the forest, it was so gorgeous. Jon showed her the various animals that resided in the forest such as owls, squirrels, and birds. Her favorite moment was seeing a chipmunk which they fed apple slices to. They also went to a wondrous, rushing waterfall where they took selfies for memories of their time together.

If they had traveled alone, this could be just a special moment for only them, but her feelings shifted. She couldn’t have Jon to herself, especially when the truth one day would be unveiled. She also needed to be more sociable, it wouldn’t be fair to isolate him to just her. She was coming around, but it was hard however, Jon was helping her with it. Besides she would have him later tonight in their tent. She sighed deeply in excitement. She thought of the night sky, the sound of a crackling fire, their limbs tangled around each other, doing their beloved pastime, movies, and cuddles; a solace like she never had before, not since Rhaella.

xx

They separated from the group, deciding to dictate their own pace. Once out of view she pushed him against a large tree, her hands slipping into his pants.

“What the…?” He said looking around the trees to make sure they hadn’t been followed.

“Because we aren’t doing _this_ tonight.” A mischievous smirk passed across her lips as she licked her palm.

“Let me taste your cunt instead.” He sighed breathlessly, feeling her petite, warm, damp hands wrap around his shaft.

“How exactly would you do that? We’re in an open field.” Her eyebrow lifted, before she granted him a slow, dirty kiss, her tongue licking his. Her hand continued to stroke his cock as she started kissing and licking his neck. Jon’s eyes rolled back, his head resting on the tree behind him. He shut his eyes as he tried to compose himself. She pulled it out to get a better hold.

“Come sit on my face.” He gritted out. Involuntarily he flexed his hips to move in and out of her hand. His fingers roaming across the parts of her body he could reach. He wished hiking clothes didn’t require so much effort to remove, he would put his fingers in her wet cunt if he could.

She ignored his request and took her other hand and teased his taut stones. “Gods, Dany.” He breathed.

She then ran her fingers beneath his taint while sucking his neck. He blew out a harsh breath. Daenerys knew Jon now. She knew how to break him. She had learned his body and his mind over these last months. She was trying to kill him.

“Your friends are near, you don’t want them to one day know your long lost aunt rode your face, do you?” She cooed.

The possibility of being caught exciting him and worrying him. He pouted those soft full lips. “No...”

“Then you’ll cum for me just like this.” She tugged his cock back and forth, worrying her thumb repeatedly over the leaking tip. Jon glanced around the woods once more, as his chest expanded, his hands moving to support his wavering body against the tree. He was close.

“Dany...Fuckkkk…”

“That’s it.”

He started cumming furiously as her skillful hand squeezed the semen out of him. He groaned so deeply it echoed through the trees. The messy ribbons of seed shooting to the earth, coating the ground and leaves.

“Hmm.. maybe I shouldn’t have wasted that.” She said licking her fingers clean, she said matter of factly.

He stared at her breathlessly trying to gather his wits. He hoped no one heard his groans and climax. She tucked him in and gave him a peck. _She’s so sweet, so wicked, she’s mine._

xx

They decided to not catch up with the others, laying down a blanket to eat a brief lunch.

They sat side by side eating their home prepared prosciutto and cheese sandwiches and zest flavored potato chips.

“What are you thinking about?” Jon asked because she was silently gazing into the hills and trees.

“You.” She paused, her eyes lit up with warmth. She faced him. “You’ve shown me things I didn’t think were possible. Without you, I would have never tried to change. I had to see to know that there is a whole world out there. I mean, after what Aerys and Viserys did to me, I figured if family could hurt you like that, what good were other people?”

Their hands intertwined together, his thumb brushing over hers. “And now I have experienced unconditional love again. I never want to let you go.”

His heart bloomed.“This is more than I could have hoped for as well. The absence of my father defined my life and I suppose it will always, but with you by my side I feel like I could survive it.” His eyes fleeting up to the blue sky, the sun hiding in the clouds providing them some shade.

Her hand ran across his jaw, she pushed a curl out of his eye and gave him a loving kiss.

xx

Later that night they sat by a campfire, telling jokes, drinking alcohol and spirits, as the guys grilled kabobs, hamburgers, and hot dogs. For dessert, they had s’mores and chocolate chip cookies made by Val. Jon’s friends weren’t as exhausting as she normally found people. They treated her like she belonged or had been in the army with them. She never felt like an add-on but a true friend. It was the most fun she had ever had, after a lifetime of isolation and sadness, she saw a future where she could be more open with people and maybe even be happy.

“You guys will sleep in the same tent?” Val asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Of course, there’s enough room. Besides, I brought my tablet so Jon can watch movies with me.”

“You’re into movies now, Jon? I couldn’t get you to come to any of our movie nights.” Edd teased.

“I’d be into movies too if my girl looked like Daenerys!” Tormund chimed in.

“Hey, hey, we’re just friends.” Jon chuckled looking at her nervously.

“The closest friends we’ve ever seen. Jon, will you come cuddle up to watch movies with me in my tent?” Theon taunted in a feminine voice.

Daenerys was lost for words and was grateful for the darkness so they couldn’t see her flushed face. _We have to be more careful, one day they will know our family relation._

“Shut up, Theon!” Everyone shouted.

As the midnight hour approached everyone started moving to their tents to rest. Daenerys and Jon were still energized, their sleep schedules similar after months of falling asleep together. Daenerys began setting up their things and trying to make the place cozy. The tent was a suitable size for them, leaving them ample room for lounging and sleeping. They got separate but linking sleeping bags, to not raise suspicion. Jon picked out this particular tent because of a sheer opening that would reveal the night stars, perfect for canoodling. She accessed romantic desires he didn’t know he had and gave him the love of a family he always wanted, even if it was different than it was supposed to be.

The pair moved things around to get more comfortable for their movie time. Daenerys laid out the snacks and blankets and Jon made sure the tent was secure and sealed shut for warmth.

“I downloaded a movie for us.” Jon piped happily.

“ _You_ picked one? And all this time I thought you were watching these terrible movies just to get blow jobs.”

“Who says I’m not?” Jon snorted.

“Jon!” She bumped his arm as he laughed.

“I’m kidding.. sorta..you’re gonna like this one.”

“What are we watching?”

“This one is named _Dracula Sucks._ ” Jon turned on the large iPad tablet and began opening the file. He put it on a stand where they both could see it.

They were accustomed to little or no clothing when they slept but they didn’t wanna raise eyebrows. Jon put on an athletic set, while Dany wore long sleeves and short shorts barely concealing her rosy cheeks.

“I never watched this one. Not exactly 80’s but I’m impressed you did this, my love.”

To call this a movie a horror film would be a lie. Sure, it had blood and gore, but the proper genre would probably be a porno with action. Daenerys rested between Jon’s legs under a blanket; it kept them close, warm, and possible for Jon to whisper in her ear to keep their voices down. They would feed each other snacks like gummy bears, popcorn, and other treats. Every so often he would kiss her temple and feel her up, massaging her breasts and caressing her thighs, tempted to put his hand between them.

“Your hands are so cold!” Daenerys squeaked knowing she loved the feeling of his rough hands groping her.

“I have something warmer.” Jon teased as he kissed her neck and held her tighter.

“You’ve already got your treat, remember? By the way, You know this isn’t a horror movie right?”

“But it is. So what there’s sex every five minutes? It’s scary, too.” He snickered.

“What about the incest part?” She smacked the hand trying to creep into her underclothes.

“I didn't know that would be in there.” He honestly did not, but he saw it got good ratings and knew it would be racy, but not this lewd.

“Righttttt.” As she rubbed his hand that finally succeeded in getting inside of her shorts.

“If I were a vampire would you love me?” Jon asked as a joke. He started to stroke there hoping to get closer to where he wanted to be.

“Of course, I'd let you bring your coffin in the house.”

“Aww, honey!” He exclaimed.

She laughed so loud, she covered her mouth as she continued to giggle. This is what she loved most about being with him, how easily he could make her feel so much joy.

“Shhh... Dany... People may be sleeping.” He took this as a chance to slip past her shorts into her panties. The sudden movement caused her head to jerk up towards him. She felt frantic, his rugged middle finger poking at her clit, enticing her to let him inside.

“Jon, what did I say? They will hear.” She sighed as he started to move it right to left, her cunt slicking immediately.

“I can’t rest without your cunt before bed.” He grumbled, his finger getting slipperier nearing her hole.

“You slept without it for 25 years.”

“True, think about how much I’ve been denied.”

“You're incorrigible.” She smiled.

“I just need to keep warm.” He chuckled.

“Uh-huh.” She said with her eyebrow raised.

As his middle finger finally made it into her opening, she started to become flushed. Daenerys began to grind into his hand, her hips meeting each time he touched her g-spot. She glanced up at Jon noticing how focus he was on her pleasure. He then put two fingers inside of her sex, it was too much, she could not contain her whimpers.

“Ahh...Fuck, Jon. Is this payback?” She whined.

“Shh.. we have to keep up appearances right?” She nodded yes. However, she could not handle it once he started to swipe his thumb on her nub while his finger pumped furiously inside her. Jon removed his other hand that was fondling her breast over her mouth, the move getting her more excited.

“I bet you feel warm now. Are you gonna let me fill you before bed?”

She answered desperately as she felt her breaking near, he was winning.

“Good girl.” Something he had never called her before, the words setting her aflame, cumming all over his fingers and hand.

He pulled his hand out, careful not to touch anything. He brought his soaked fingers to her lips for a taste before licking off the rest himself. Daenerys didn’t have much sexual experience before Jon, but just as he opened her mind to being social, he also triggered her most wretched desires and exposed her to all sorts of sexual deviancy.

He guided her to lay flat on their sleeping pad as he started to drag down his pants. She watched him as he pulled off her shorts and laid between her legs. She knew her cunt being stretched by his cock definitely would make her more audible. Jon sunk into her already dripping cunt quite easily. He once again put his hand over her mouth as he fucked her gently.

Light drops of rain begin to patter against the tent, the scent of him and rain, it was the most romantically fucked up thing she ever experienced. He fucked her deep and slow, showing her so much care, she tried not to cry.

“This is where I belong, where I always should have been.” He groaned into her ear.

She moaned a ‘yes’ to him. Maybe if he had been there she wouldn’t have been so broken. He wouldn’t have grown up so angry. He wouldn’t have tried to end his life. Maybe they could have protected each other. They would have had each other in all the madness. At least she had him now, not in the way she was supposed to but he was here, and here was now. Tremors gripped her heart, her cunt, and her soul.

“I love you Dany.”

A tear dropped the corner of her eyes. She mumbled so he would release his hand from her lips.

“I love you too, Jon.”

He finished in her as he did almost every night since the day they met and she slept well, wishing somehow the seed would take root, not caring what it would mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the smut smut smut angst and feelinggggsss...
> 
> It gets even angsty-ier from here on so hold on to your silent rage and tears.


	3. Please Let Me Get What I Want This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve thought about it too. I’m sorry Jon, but it’s not your fault -- the circumstances of your birth. You didn’t choose your parents or your family, we both didn’t, but I choose you. I didn’t expect any of this when we found each other and I never want to let go, no matter what.”
> 
> “Me too, Dany.” He replied, his arms stroking her back as she pressed her face to his chest. He could feel his shirt moistening from her tears.
> 
> “We aren’t bad people. Are we?” She wept. 
> 
> Jon gently tilted her chin up to look at him. He wiped away her tears and kissed her on the forehead. “We aren’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this, I wrote all three parts ahead of time in hopes I could be like my hero @likeporcelain and release it in a week or at least a month and to not leave people hanging because I didn’t wanna disappoint people yet I did!
> 
> Sadly, most of my family got corona and that just delayed everything… it’s hard to look at this stuff when you think everyone’s gonna die and you’ll be planning multiple funerals.
> 
> Furthermore, I didn’t like my own final chapter.
> 
> I want to give a slight warning, everyone is OOC than what you used to but that’s just for this story. Some would call most of the characters toxic? At least that’s the feedback I got...but not everyone has great happy families who will treat them great..and most families would not accept incest, even if they were the best family in the world. 
> 
> Yes, there is a happy ending so no worries but I wanted to write complicated people and not a fairy tale family relationships or unconditional love from parents because I don’t know that world, nor do I care to write about it. 
> 
> If you like it, you like it, if you don’t, you don’t, but I hope that you like it.
> 
> also, we have a nontoxic jonerys discord where we have fun and talk jonerys, the shitty ending, and plain old fun https://discord.gg/GAwEsZ9

**Please Let Me Get What I Want This Time**

****

He put off meeting their family again when she asked, it had been months since they discovered each other. And Daenerys must confess she did like it, a guilty pleasure in every sense of the word. He was getting her out of her shell. She smiled more and even met his friends for various events since the camping trip. Of course, she was just his “friend” knowing one day their blood would be known. Their little bubble was intact for the time. She loved that she got to keep him to herself but underneath she knew one day they wouldn’t be able to.

The cracks started forming one evening on a grocery trip. Like the married couple they seem to have become, they did their usual grocery shopping. She loved introducing him to mysterious foods from their culture and he cherished learning about them. They shared a shopping basket tossing in what they were attempting to cook that night. Neither of them was particularly good at cooking but they welcomed the quality time.

They were in the Essosi section when he stole a kiss from Dany's lips. A woman's panicked voice ended the moment, "Jon?” He quickly turned around recognizing the familiar tone.

“Mother...?” Jon asked.

Lyanna looked over Daenerys’ violet eyes and silver curly tresses in a panic. _She sees Rhaegar in me._

“Jon... What are you…? What have you…? You must know Jon…” She stammered, her eyes frantically looking back and forth at both of them in disbelief.

“...I know mother.” Jon replied evenly.

“You _know_?! What do you mean you know? I just saw you kiss her. What is it that you know?!” Lyanna began to shout, store patrons around them started to stare, some with amusement, many with concern.

“I….I know who she is...It’s okay, let’s discuss this someplace else.”Jon said as he attempted to take his mother's hand.

She yanked back her hand from his soft grip, gaping at him in horror.

“How could you do this Jon? How did you ever find her? Does he know you?” her voice then lowered, “And what you’ve been doing with his sister?!”

“He doesn’t know…but we will tell him,” Daenerys interjected. Lyanna's eyes welled with tears glancing at her again, it was like she saw a ghost.

“We can talk about this mother.” Jon pleaded, his hands reaching out to her.

“I can’t look at you. I told you not to look for him and then you do _this_. You’ve broken my heart.” She ran away leaving behind her basket of frozen goods.

The moment she feared had finally happened. Jon stood in the aisle like a little boy whose dog was just run over. She took his hand, feeling his body trembling.

“Let’s go home.”

“Okay.” He replied in a pitiful voice that gripped her insides.

She quickly paid for their goods and guided him out of the store.

This time she drove, he was quiet the entire car journey, his eyes looking at the night time sky. She didn’t know what to say, only that she knew she must take care of him.

He perched on the edge of the bed, his sights to the floor. She gently rubbed her hands across his face, lifting his chin to look at her. His violet eyes were red but she saw no tears. He turned his head to kiss her hand. Dany straddled him, bringing his head into her bosom. She enveloped her arms around his neck, kissing his face and caressing his head.

“You were right, we should have stopped,” Jon said dejectedly, he held her tight, inhaling her scent.

“We couldn’t have, we still can’t. I still feel it. I can’t let you go even if it’s wrong. Maybe we’re broken.”

He squeezed his eyes shut to keep tears from forming. She was right, even with what he knows now, they would have never stopped.

They showered together, Jon clutching her tightly through most of it as if she would fade away or maybe even change her mind about them. They didn’t worry about the dining, Jon finding he had no appetite. He couldn’t sleep and Dany wouldn’t either, she couldn’t leave him alone.

**xx**

“Are we disgusting?” He questioned as he pulled away from her during another kiss. _This again._ Jon never thought for a second about what others thought, but since the doomed run-in with his mother two weeks ago, he doubted everything about them. He would ask her every couple of days since. He tried calling and texting Lyanna but no response. Jon ultimately reflected on what they were doing and how much it would cost them.

It started to upset Daenerys more than she expected. The next time he asked, they were standing in his apartment playing around when he abruptly stopped their lustful kissing and removed his hands from her body.

“So what if we are?” She stared at him in anger, her fingers lingering on his chest and side. _How could he doubt us after all we had shared and enjoyed together?_ It was her suggestion they stop months ago, but it was _he_ who assured her that it was _fine_ , that they shouldn’t feel guilty, that they were a good thing. Even as he asked her the absurd question his body was reacting to her touch. His breathing changed, he licked his lips, his eyes were doubtful but the rest of him still wanted her judging by the slight bulge in his pants.

She seized his already hardening cock and groped him. He shuddered, yet grabbed her as she got in his face and challenged him, “I don’t know. _Are we_ , Jon?” His eyes wandered away from her, he felt unsure of an answer.

_Enough of this._ She then sank to her knees and began undoing his pants roughly.

“What are you doing?”

She ignored him as she began fondling his stiff cock through his boxers, rubbing her face on his already beaming erection. Jon felt bewildered by the act and yet still aroused.

“You said I’m disgusting,” she spat darkly.

“That’s not what I said,” he declared as she tore down his boxers, his hard cock springing out close to her face.

“Is this disgusting?” She held it at his base, the tip close to her mouth, she tasted the head a little then ran the leaking tip across her lips. His breath quivered, his heart slamming in his chest watching her. Her behavior was worrying him but his body still answered.

“Perhaps you should be disgusted, your cock is in your _father's sister's_ mouth.” She taunted. “And it’s _hard_ as a rock.” Daenerys sucked his cock into her mouth, her eyes fleeting up towards him. He didn’t want to hear those words, not now, not like this. It wasn’t true.

“Dany…” He muttered weakly. She pulled it out, spit dripping between her mouth and his cock, she was aroused but still riled, she needed to wake him up, erase all of his doubt.

“Every night you knowingly flood your _aunt's_ cunt with seed. Perhaps you get off on that thought. Maybe that’s all _this_ is.” Her words felt like they were cutting through his heart, her warm hands trying to coax seed or disgust, or maybe even anger.

“Don’t say that.” He loved her because he did, not for some cheap, depraved thrill.

_“What?_ Don’t say that we’re family. That we’re risking it all because we are so depraved that we can’t stop fucking each other? That you haven’t even met your father because of it.” She began engulfing it, savoring its taste, she could never get enough of it and she enjoyed his current discomfort. Her eyes staring up at him with a slight glimmer of contempt, but deep down she felt guilt and shame.

She pulled it out with a pop, “Yea, you’re right, _we are fucking disgusting_.” She said finally, sucking down hard repeatedly, causing him to lose his bearings and instantly freeing his seed into her mouth.

When he looked again her eyes were glossy. She was exhausted. She was lost. _This wasn’t the plan._ She didn’t want to lose him, he was the only happiness she knew. He pulled her up into his arms as she sobbed.

“I’m sorry Jon, I don’t know why I said those terrible things. It’s just...I never had proper love or the feeling of genuinely being cared for and appreciated by a family member in a long time and now you doubt us. If I lose you, I don’t think I could ever know true happiness again.” She cried.

“I never had this either Dany. It’s not that I doubt us, but the reaction my mother had… it makes me think of how much grief I’ve always caused her.”

“I’ve thought about it too. I’m sorry Jon, but it’s not your fault -- the circumstances of your birth. You didn’t choose your parents or your family, we both didn’t, but I choose you. I didn’t expect any of this when we found each other and I never want to let go, no matter what.”

“Me too, Dany.” He replied, his arms stroking her back as she pressed her face to his chest. He could feel his shirt moistening from her tears.

“We aren’t bad people. Are we?” She wept.

Jon gently tilted her chin up to look at him. He wiped away her tears and kissed her on the forehead. “We aren’t.”

**xx**

It was storm season and each year the citizens of King’s Landing had to worry about _how severe will it be this time;_ and according to the forecast, this storm was going to be a catastrophic one.

“The weather looks like it will be rough, you’ll have to stay with me,” Daenerys said nonchalantly as they watched the nerve wrecked weatherman report the news.

“Why not stay with me?” Jon said as he pulled her closer to him on the couch at her place.

“Babe, I don’t know if your place would make it,” Daenerys joked in a nasally voice.

“Snob.”

“It will be fun. ” She pinched his side in retribution and he grabbed her small hand and kissed it.

“Yeah, a deadly storm sounds like fun.” Jon said dryly.

She pecked his nose softly, a constant sweet token of love that was their _thing_. Jon pulled her into an embrace conceding to her request.

They went and got all they needed from the local general store. Dany knew they needed essentials like canned goods, flashlights, and a radio but she wasn’t that worried. She knew Jon’s military and camping experience would help even if all they had was a single match. The pair also visited other shops and selected entertaining activities like puzzles, games, and even sex toys.

“Hmm... is this what you wanna use the batteries for?”

“Don’t you want me to feel good? Hurricanes can be stressful.” She pouted.

“Are you sure you didn’t summon the storm just to take advantage of me?”

“Sure, a fiery army man, making me cum while cranking an AM radio seductively, like a fantasy from a bad romance novel.” She said taunting.

He snickered loudly as he grabbed more things they could enjoy.

**xx**

Before the storm, he knew he had to check on his mother and make sure she was prepared. It was only two days before the storm was supposed to hit however, already the wind blew harshly and there were menacing clouds covering the sky.

He brought Daenerys along, to further show that this was serious. Lyanna hadn’t spoken to him since that day at the supermarket. However, she expected him regardless as it was always his task to board her windows with plywood before a storm. And Jon had to at least try, fearing not making things right before a potentially catastrophic storm.

He arrived to see she already had boards and some tools ready for him. Although Lyanna had not spoken to him since that fated day, but at least she didn’t push him away. His mother was quiet, saying words here and there. He hadn’t felt awkwardness like this since a cop once brought him home for smoking marijuana in a closed playground.

“You’re going to spend the storm with her then?” Lyanna inquired coldly.

“Her apartment is better suited than mine,” Jon replied.

“Yours would be too if _someone else_ paid for it.” She bit back.

“Mother, I know you don’t approve but it just happened.”

“And you think _this_ will last?” Lyanna asked. The consequences of what happened between her and Rhaegar when she was a teenager set the tone for the rest of her life. She meant well but she couldn’t help but be cynical for everyone and everything.

“I don’t know.”

“It won’t,” She replied harshly, however her expression then softened, “but at least you're happy. I suppose I could give up my _‘opinions’_ of this choice.” She visibly shuddered, “if it means you will be happy, _someone_ has to be. But I need time,” as she glanced at Daenerys coming toward them with his toolbox, “and lots of it.”

**xx**

He brought enough things to stay at least two weeks. They often spent the night at each other’s places but this would be the longest. He offered the extra bedroom to his mother for the storm, but she said ‘she would rather die than stay in a place owned by Rhaegar Targaryen.’

“This place is just as much yours as it is mine.” Daenerys, nothing could really be his until he met his father. He was more interested than a relationship than money. The monthly family dinner was only a week away if the storm wasn’t too severe and he nearly felt ready.

They hunkered down as the hurricane was scheduled to hit that evening and last a day. They ate a small meal with wine prepared by them as a joke to celebrate the possibility of not having their fun dining and cooking for a week. The pair could hear the powerful downpour begin and sharp winds thump against her storm shuttered windows.

They had prepared everything, from their usual downloaded movies, temperature-safe snacks, games, books, and any activity they could do in the dark, including those sex toys.

“Let’s try the one with dragons.” His eyes lit up as they finished their meal.

“Jon, they are for later.”

“We can just do a test. I just want to make sure it works before we lose power.” He said shamelessly.

There was a flash of light accompanied by an enormous boom. The apartment shook violently and Daenerys jumped into his arms. Jon chuckled while holding on to her.

“The sex wand is electric… What if the lightning...?” She joked sadly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“It will be fine Dany. I’m with you. We don’t have to do it now.”

“Thank you, Jon.” She said, clenching her eyes but remaining in his lap. She felt safe in spite of all the raucous noises that happened outside their four walls.

**x**

Earlier that day Daenerys assured him they would not lose power, at least not for long. Nevertheless, they lost electricity permanently just as the storm really got started.

“I swear this has never happened before. The backup generator should have came on. Perhaps this is just a very bad one.” She said sheepishly, searching for him in the dark, her arms finding him as he pulled her into an embrace. Her heart raced while he was cool as a cucumber. Hearing the gentle beat of his heart against her ear calmed her nerves.

“I don’t care as long as I have you, it doesn’t matter.” Jon said rubbing her back to soothe her.

They were like this now, a bunch of romantic idiots riding the wave to hell. One day they would have to explain how this all happened but for now, like the lights, it didn’t matter. She had less to lose than him with her constant self-isolation, she could say ‘fuck them’ all if she had to. Yet still, she worried about him and his connections to his friends and especially the Targaryens.

They started a 1000 piece puzzle of _Dorne’s The Tower of Joy_ to candlelight. She picked it out to remind him of his siblings. However, the loud wind and thunder made her a nervous wreck, her hands jittery trying to lay the jigsaw pieces.

He pulled her into his lap, finding his fingers inside her cunt to soothe her, giving her patient kisses on her ear and words of security as she continued to work the puzzle, him telling her where to place the pieces. In a way, the frightening thuds of the wind against her place were beautiful because at least she was with him.

“Thank you, Jon.”

“For what?”

“For showing me I didn’t have to be alone.”

“Then I must thank you as well.”

They got in bed early. The pair spooned together listening to the harsh storm pass and every now and then monitoring the forecast on their phones. He wondered how his mother was fairing, he felt a bit of guilt being there; he found happiness in her misery.

Jon spoke, “I think I’m ready to meet them, Dany.”

“Truly?” She felt instantaneous joy. _It’s finally happening._

“Aye. I’ve been thinking of it and now I think I can do it if you are with me.”

“What will we say about us?”

“There are worse things we could be. You made me at least confident in my siblings accepting me and possibly us.”

“ _Avy Jorraelan_ Jon.”

“I love you too Dany.” Their language of Valyria, another thing he was stripped of by not knowing them. She was teaching him the alphabet and simple phrases, starting with “I love you” first. It was taxing learning a new language at 25, but it was important he tried, especially to her.

She was so thrilled that he was finally ready to meet his family and for Aegon and Rhaenys to meet their lost long brother.

They fucked repeatedly all night to what only could be described as the outside world being ripped apart by the gale-force winds. Her nervousness dissipating like the fast-moving storm as long as he was inside her. They fell asleep talking about their plans and how it would go in the early hours of the next morning.

The couple awoke to offensive heat with the lack of power, their sweat-glistened skin sticking together. They took a cold shower not only to cool off but to remove the sweat, sex, and bodily fluids that accumulated from hours of fucking. He considered taking her in the shower but knew they needed to check on the storm damage.

The outside was covered with downed trees, soaked roads, and debris. The neighborhood had survived but he knew there could be some time before there would be adequate services or electricity. They were able to do a short breakfast on the gas stove but knew they had to figure out something for later, as the aggressive heat was worse than expected. Perhaps they’d get a hotel but for now, they needed to examine the property and clean the yard.

They opened all the windows and got to work. Jon worked in the yard as she tried to get the house cool and check with the electrical company. With the swelling temperatures, they soon needed a break, especially with their strenuous activity the night before. He found it hard to sleep without her since they first met, not even the heat would stop them from taking a nap together.

As he lightly slept he heard a ping, Sam who lived on the same street told him they had somehow got lights and there wasn’t much storm damage in his area. They were going to stay at her place the entire time but the heat was proving to be too much.

“Sam says there are lights at my place. Want to go?” He whispered against her ear.

“Uh-huh.” She said as she dozed back to sleep, rubbing her face on his chest.

They were in another world as they rested, the open windows bringing a light breeze. It felt perfect like this, just them. He heard faint knocking, pulling him away from his peace and quiet.

He picked her up and carried her to her bed and headed for the door. He considered waking her but she looked so exhausted. Not checking who it could be, Jon opened the door only to see himself, 25 years older, reflected back at him. The man had silver locks, his matching violet eyes, a similar nose, and lips ---it was him in the flesh. _Father?_

He had certainly wanted to meet his father but not abruptly like this.

“Babe, what time are we leaving for your place, and should I bring the _toys_?” He heard her murmur as she came behind him.

_Please gods not like this._

“Rhaegar!? What are you doing here?” Daenerys was startled, her eyes opened wide in surprise.

“You didn’t answer the phone…or the door the first time I knocked. The storm was bad and I was worried.” Rhaegar peered at him and Daenerys slowly. Rhaegar’s eyes studied his face as if he saw a phantom, he looked at her, his eyes passing over her state of dress which was barely anything.

“I saw you, well _, both_ of you asleep through the window.”

“This is Jon, Rhaegar.”

“I see.” He said slowly as he continued to exam Jon with an expression of disbelief and coldness.

_Did his father recognize him? Did he recognize what they were to each other? He likely saw them cuddled up on the couch like a couple, maybe even when Jon kissed her temple and rubbed her skin._

“Jon is--”

Rhaegar cut her off .“I see you are okay and you’ve got it. I will go now. See you at our next dinner, Daenerys.” He said abruptly before he left in a hurry.

“I’m sorry Jon. I didn’t think he would come here. He doesn’t come often.” She grabbed his hand. He was trembling. “Do you think he knows?” She whispered.

“Not like this. Not like this.” He answered.

They weren’t prepared for a reveal like this. They planned it to perfection the night before as the storm raged. But it didn’t matter because, like their first meeting, nothing went according to plan. The previous storm may have passed but it seemed a new one had begun.

**xx**

Jon fretted for days about what happened. Replaying the moment over and over in his head. Remembering his father, how his heart stopped seeing him, and how his heart felt ripped out of his chest when he promptly left. What will he do now? What will they do?

Unexpectedly, the night before the family dinner, Rhaegar contacted Daenerys and told her to bring Jon. Perhaps he worried for nothing, his father invited him to the _family_ dinner.

“I told you it would be fine.” She said brightly. He grabbed her into a hug, it was just a misunderstanding, mayhaps he didn’t suspect the truth about them.

**x**

They arrived at one of the grandest dwellings Jon had ever seen. While he and his mother lived in multiple dangerous neighborhoods, his Targaryen family were living like kings and queens. But he deemed it didn’t matter now, Rhaegar didn’t know of his existence and it seems he wanted to make things right. He didn’t want anything from his father but to know him and his siblings. Maybe if he were lucky, they’d go camping too or he could just come to family dinners. He didn’t need an ocean, just a drop of water.

They walked to the door, deciding against holding hands like they normally did. This was a peculiar event, no need to push their luck. He and Daenerys sat at the empty table, his siblings yet to arrive. He assumed this was so they could discuss the circumstances of his birth and catch up.

“Aegon and Rhaenys will be here soon. I told them to come a little later.” Rhaegar said as he walked into the expansive room toward the great, ivory marble table. The dining room was the size of Jon’s apartment. The walls were filled with family photos and pricey-looking artworks, and like Daenerys’ apartment, topped off with golden dragon accents.

Rhaegar sat at the head of the table dressed in a dark tailored suit that likely cost more than his car. He wondered if he always dressed so stylish or was this a special occasion. Jon and Daenerys joined him and sat on one side together.

“Thank you so much for meeting him Rhaegar. We found each other online and I’ve been preparing for him to meet you.” Daenerys said fiddling with her fingers, she was just as apprehensive as he was.

“I’m so happy to meet you...Rhae... _father_ ,” Jon said tensely, he held his hands tightly together unsure of where to put them.

“I’m going to stop you there. Perhaps I gave the wrong impression of what this is.”

“What...What do you mean?” Jon was confused. Daenerys had told him that he sounded delighted when he asked that he be invited to the family dinner, emphasizing the word _family._

“I’m going to tell you like I told Ms.Stark, I have a family and reputation to uphold. How much will it take for you to go away? I looked into you. Impressive resume by the way, but obviously you are here to collect something.” Rhaegar began pulling a pen and object out of his blazer.

Jon and Daenerys sat speechless, neither moving as Rhaegar continued his spiel. Daenerys had never seen Rhaegar so intense and calculating. Was he always this way? Deep down when she thinks about parts of her childhood. _He was._

“You have a serious debt from graduate school and let me guess, you want your birthright? I suppose I do owe you something. I tell you what, I will write you a check and we can end this thing. _And you will end it,_ no family of mine, bastard or not will commit such an abomination with my sister and have it continue.” Rhaegar’s eyes flickering to her with revulsion. “Daenerys, you are lucky you have your own trust, or I’d strip you of all of it. So how much?”

“You.. mother..fucker! How dare you!?” Daenerys gasped loudly.

In the peripheral of Jon’s eye, a young man with moonlit hair and a young woman with tanned skin and dark wavy hair appeared in the room. The pair were the same two people from the family photos that littered Daenerys apartment, his brother and sister who probably heard the shouting. _Not like this._ All the rage he thought was gone, ignited like wildfire. He felt fully prepared to jump over the table and choke the life out of his ‘father’. His mother was right, he was a monster.

“The good and kind honorable Rhaegar Targaryen! Singing to children on the street and donating to fucking charity. I always heard about the “good king” Rhaegar from Dany. Where is this good person? What kind of man would promise so much to a broken girl and try to make her kill their babe? Well, I didn’t fucking need you. I became a man without you! I started my life without you! I have a good fucking career without you! And I found _love_ and _family_ , without you!” Jon screamed, his booming voice shaking the photos on the walls. Jon highlighted the two keywords as a last fuck you to his father. He stormed away, slamming the decorative dragon embossed front door so hard, it broke the glass on both sides.

Aegon and Rhaenys looked at each other in horror, watching their family implode.

If Viserys was here, he’d grab a drink and laugh at their dysfunction. His cynicism about the family finally revealing itself. He said the various abuses he suffered and gave was proof that it was a fake family with love as deep as a kiddie pool. She now thinks maybe he was right.

“Daenerys how could you do this to our family?” Rhaegar was unfazed by Jon’s dramatic exit.

_“Our_ family? How dare you lecture me! Damn you, Rhaegar! She was 18 and you were 30 with a family. You are just like our father! You’re just better hiding the beast you truly are. You knew how Viserys and father treated me after mother died and still you waited before taking me in!” She screeched, her eyes watered at the memory, the nights of her physical abuse for years. “They destroyed me! Do you think all your money can erase that? I will not give him up just to protect your reputation or make you feel better.”

Rhaegar stood, looking across the room realizing his children were in the room. He stood wordlessly listening, unsure of what to do, not sure what they had heard.

“Why don’t you hide him like you always wanted to do. No one has to know he’s your son and that your sister loves fucking him!” She said crudely, enjoying the involuntary disgust that crossed his features.

“Dany!” Rhaenys shouted trying to understand what was happening as she watched her father and aunt argue like arch enemies in the street.

“What's going on, father?” Rhaenys demanded.

“Nothing, Rhae. I’ll explain later.”

“Yeah, he’ll explain alright.” She spat, “he’s more of mine than he was ever yours. I am his family and _unlike_ you, I wanted him through and through, and I will _never_ abandon him; our relationship be damned!” She said defiantly as she gathered her things to leave.

She stormed off, not bothering to explain to her niece and nephew. It wasn’t anything personal but she knew Jon was waiting for her in the car and likely falling apart. They would go home and she would take care of him. Yes, their home. _Fuck everyone_. He was hers, and she was his.

**xx**

Jon drove home furiously. She had to warn him to slow it down or risk killing them both. He grabbed her hand to apologize. When they got to her place he was silent. She helped undress him and started a hot shower to calm him down. He held her as the warm water flowed over their bodies, still, he wouldn’t talk.

She made him his favorite food but he had no appetite, he just stared at his plate of grilled chicken wraps and fries. She didn’t know what to do.

Suddenly he put his plate to the side, stood up, and came over to her. He stood over her and she decided to stand doubtful of what he was doing. He put his arms around her, inhaling her scent before pulling away and looking down at her. His hand tracing her chin, and lips.

“Jon?”

He responded with a bruising kiss, his hands roaming her petite frame. He picked her up and placed her on the table. Pulling her into his grasp as he kissed her lips and her neck. She joined in, enjoying his firm hands roving her body, his erection rubbing against her clothed cunt.

He picked her up again and pushed her against the wall, ripping her thin, laced panties, already she was dripping for him. She murmured as he rubbed his erection against her freed cunt, the moisture getting on his pants. He pulled out his fat cock and pushed it inside of her. She felt his sigh of relief in her ear.

Jon fucked her roughly against the kitchen wall like he never had before. She could sense his pain and quiet rage. Everything Jon feared would happen came true, it likely would have happened even if he wasn’t in love with her. It was funny that he was fucking her in the same room they first gave into each other. She could taste his tears on her tongue as she kissed his cheek and neck. He then brought her to bed to further lose himself inside of her.

He was rougher than usual, but she understood he needed this. He needed to lose himself in her. He carried her back to their room to use the bed for stability. Jon held her legs open, his fingers gripping her skin. He watched himself disappear repeatedly into her cunt, there was so much wetness, it was at the base of his cock. She let him have his way, her breast swaying with each thrust.

“This is all that matters.” He groaned as he slammed into her.

“Yes, my love. Now and always.” She moaned as she came violently on his cock.

When he finished he laid between her legs, his head resting on her shoulder. She massaged his scalp as he rested. She could feel more of his tears dripping down her body.

“I’m sorry, love.” She whispered in a soft sob.

He said nothing more as he drifted into sleep, holding her and refusing to let go.

**x**

He awoke with her nude form cuddled up in his arms. He was broken but they would put the pieces back together. The sun peeked into their bedroom, the curtains slightly open. Dany turned to face him, she must have already been awake. His silence continuing as she laid with him, her hands reaching to his. They stared at each other, an understood silence. He regarded her silvery, wavy hair and violet eyes, the features of the family he’ll never know. _Only her._ He said she was enough, and she was, but still, his heart ached.

The doorbell rang, startling them both. Dany started to get up, he stopped her, afraid letting the outside in their little world would be more pain.

“It’s probably just the electrical company checking if there was any damage from the storm.”

“Okay.” Jon eyed her tensely. She understood him, she was terrified too, that if something else went wrong he’d fall apart and not even she could put him back together again.

She opened the door in surprise to see Aegon and Rhaenys, Aegon holding a gift basket of fruit, likely a random choice of a peace offering selected by him.

“Can we meet him?” Rhaenys spoke in a somber, diminutive voice, her eyes stretched with apprehension.

“Aegon...Rhaenys... I will check with him. He’s been through a lot. I am unsure if he’s up to it.” She replied as she left them at the front door.

“Jon...Your siblings, they are here to see you.” She said to him as he was getting dressed to help her talk to the assumed electrician.

“To add more shit?” He said gloomily as he hesitated to look at her.

“What? No! Of course not! Come, Jon, it will be okay. If it’s not I will make them leave and it will just be us.”

“Just us?” The face of acceptance crossed his features as he asked.

“Just us.” She replied.

**xx**

They stationed in her living room to discuss. She opened the terrace doors to let air in and lessen the potential tension to come.

“Daenerys... Jon... How long have you known about Jon?” Rhaenys queried as she sat next to Aegon.

“A few months now,” Daenerys answered as she put a tray of tea down before sitting next to Jon. She stroked his hand, he peered at her as she nodded assurance and support.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Aegon asked.

Jon spoke first. “I had been waiting a long time and I just wasn’t sure of myself. I worried what happened yesterday, would happen and it did. I waited for nothing... Now I wish I hadn’t met him at all. At least I’d have a what-if and not a confirmation.” His eyes drifting to the piping cup of tea, following the swirl of ingredients inside.

“We are so sorry. We’ve never seen him act like that. We told him if he didn’t accept you we would not speak to him. To find out he not only cheated on our dear mother and tried to force yours to… erase your existence and how he acted as if you asked for this. It’s a lot to swallow.” Aegon affirmed defyingly.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Jon replied. He was astounded they would risk their relationship with their father for him

“It’s already done.” Aegon replied calmly. It appeared they both had their mind made up.

“We didn’t mean for this part to happen.” Jon sobered.

“It is a bit much even by Dornish standards, but I won’t accept it unless he gives you a chance. It isn’t right and Daenerys this the first time I've seen you happy. I didn’t know you felt so alone or that father waited to remove you from that situation.”

“You couldn’t have known,” Daenerys said. They both looked at her with remorse.

“I should have known something was up when you actually chatted and laughed at our last few dinners.” Rhaenys smiled at the couple, she seemed to not care about their involvement only that they were content.

“And we can’t judge you for what you can't control.” Aegon followed up.

“Aegon!” Rhaenys cut her eyes at him as if he said something he shouldn’t.

“Well, it is true. Genetic Sexual Attraction is finally being discussed in the bioscience community.”

“What are you trying to say? That our feelings are false? That we don’t love each other truly?” Daenerys asked with slight offense. She thought back to when they met and how intense it felt, the uncontrollable nature of it all, but did it matter? She loved him as her lover and her family, and they were finally comfortable as people. She didn’t care where the feelings came from, as long as they never left her.

“Yes and no... You see when relatives meet later in life the gene..” Aegon continued his dissertation that no one asked for. Rhaenys lightly smacking his arm to shut him up.

“We don’t care. We are together and we will be together.No one will come between us. Nothing will stop this.” Jon replied, grabbing her hand to further show their union. Now there was no doubt in either of them, all of the complications they faced in the past, they would never give each other up.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean.. I’m happy you’re both happy. We are happy to know you exist. Jon, we want to know you in any way possible.” Aegon replied sheepishly.

Jon smiled at his siblings and sighed in relief. In spite of what happened with his father, he gained much more. He found true love in Dany and he found a family in his siblings and they were happy to be in his life. “I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I will write another fic, at least on my own because I want to deliver things timely and not sure if I can with all the shit in my life. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you made this far. The new chapter is already written but needs a lot of edits and the world is still falling apart so I hope it can be soon. Talk to you in the comments. If there are any lol


End file.
